


A Change of Heart

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [70]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Disney, or LucasFilms.Something that just came to mind. Either way, I hope someone can enjoy this. It’s a bit short, my muse could only take me so far, I just had to write it, is all. Here we go.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Disney, or LucasFilms.
> 
> Something that just came to mind. Either way, I hope someone can enjoy this. It’s a bit short, my muse could only take me so far, I just had to write it, is all. Here we go.

  
  
  


_ “Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do.” _ ~Borrowed from Star Wars, Episode III: Revenge of The Sith. 

  
  


The lightsaber ignited in his hand, as Anakin Skywalker, eyes tinged yellow, was looking at the youngling before him. Then the youngling stared right back, and Anakin felt and saw the fear coming off of this boy. Then, a voice in his head, something he had buried long ago. It was his voice, from when he was a boy of barely nine. 

  
  


_ What would our Angel think? _

  
  


He stumbled back a bit, startled by this, blinking a few times, shaking his head. Lightsaber deactivating as he did so. His eyes taking more of their blue hue again, as he had a hand to his head, groaning deeply. He felt and heard, before he saw, a sergeant of his clone troopers coming to him, weapon drawn, but not being discharged. 

  
  


“Lord Vader, everyone had been rounded up, and are awaiting your instructions.” The Sergeant said, and Anakin twitched, before he turned to the clone trooper. 

  
  


“These younglings, take them to an evacuation ship, and await my orders, and  _ only  _ **my** orders.” Anakin said, and the trooper saluted before looking to the younglings. “Go with the sergeant, younglings. I will make sure you are in contact with either master Yoda, or master Kenobi.” He said, and they all nodded, feeling his sincerity. He then went to the wall, and pushed a few buttons, before speaking clearly. 

  
  


“To all troopers in the Jedi Temple. This is Lord Vader.” Anakin started. “Those in your charge, whom you hold, are to be sent to the evacuation ships. This is my decree, do nothing to alter it. Let no other who would speak in my stead, above or below me, change this. Your lord has spoken.” He said, before cutting off, looking at the younglings who were moving quickly with the sergeant. He sighed lightly, and then took a seat, head in his hands. By the Force, what had he almost done? He almost  _ slaughtered _ younglings. He took a deep, fortifying breath, and stood. He then made his way towards the temple archives, where the interstellar communicator stood. 

  
  


He held back a small smirk, as he deftly managed the codes around, to give himself access. He’d no doubt get chewed out later, but frankly, he didn’t give two squirts of Bantha shit. He opened a channel to  **_all_ ** of the active Jedi, and then spoke clearly and with a deep seriousness that would let them all know, the very deep gravity of the situation. 

  
  


“To all masters, padawans, knights, healers.” Anakin started into the powerful comm unit. “Rangers, peacekeepers, vanguards and wardens. This is an alert, dire and urgent. The Sith have risen again, and those whom you stand by, be they clones, are poised to eradicate you. Escape, flee, live to see the Jedi grow and flourish once more. This is an alert to all whom are on this channel. This is not a jest, not a sick prank. I speak from the Archives on Coruscant. Please, by all that the Force holds dear, listen to me. This is Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. Over, and out.” He finished, cutting off the transmission, but sending it on a loop until a master cut it off. 

  
  


He sighed and then made his way out towards the steps of the temple, no doubt Sidious would be downright furious, but he didn’t care. He would do what he needed to do, if it meant giving his life for his Angel and his child. He closed his eyes softly, and when he opened them again, they were completely blue. He glanced at the senate building, and then at where he knew his wife was, before heading to the speeder he arrived on. He would be going to check in on his darling, before confronting his former master. 

  
  


~ACoH~

Grand Master Yoda hummed softly as he felt his comm unit beep at him, and he was about to ignore it when he felt a… nudge in the force. He hummed again and then picked it up, turning it on and then his eyes widened when he saw the visage of Jedi Knight Skywalker. The message he received from it made him stand straighter, having been slightly huddled over. He frowned, but he felt no deception from the force. He sent out a soft wave of the force, towards the troopers near to him, and his ear flicked softly when he got the response.

  
Though more of a Sith tool, the Jedi had a bit of an ability to skim thoughts and the like. It took years of practice, and it was nearly always used maliciously, but there it was. He sighed softly, it rang true. There was something there, something that would set the troopers off. He shook his head, but then grasped his stick and started to walk towards the wookies he was working with. 

  
  


“Change of plans, there is, Tarfful, Chewbacca.” Yoda said, in his normal almost backwards speech. “To the temple, I must return.” He said, and Tarfful let out a low, heavy growl, yet he understood. While they were not versed to use the force, Wookies could feel it, and they felt the dire sense from their old friend. 

  
  


“Send word I shall, worry you should not.” Yoda said, before looking at the commander positioned there off to the distance, before looking back at Tarfful. “Be wary you must, but do not be hasty, hmm?” He said, before he made his way to his ship, he had to get to Coruscant. 

  
~ACoH~

  
  


Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi frowned as he listened to the message, letting it look again to let it filter into his senses. Anakin would not lie like this, he was known for his playfulness, but that serious tone was, well, serious. He put the comm away and looked at the commander of the troops here on Utapau. 

  
  


“Commander Cody.” Obi-wan said, making the man turn and nod in acceptance of being addressed. “I must return to the temple, an urgent broadcast has been made.” He said, and Commander Cody nodded, before saluting and letting the Jedi master be on his way. Not ten minutes later, there was an alert from his own comm unit, and he looked at it. 

  
  


“Execute order, Sixty-Six.” Darth Sidious said, and Commander Cody nodded.

  
  


“It will be done, my lord.” Cody said, but when he turned the comm off, he knew that there was nothing to do. The order was there, but there were no Jedi to remove. He was not the only one alone in this, either, that was for sure. All across the galaxy, the order was given, but there was no way to go through with it. So, instead, they went about their duty before that. Wiping out those who would do the galaxy harm. 

  
~ACoH~

  
  


Chancellor Palpatine, Darth Sidious for those in the know, rose with a smirk on his face. It was time for the Senate hearing, and he would be soon sitting on his throne, as Emperor of the Galaxy. Ah, that would be magnificent. Especially knowing that his apprentice, Darth Vader, would be his hand in taking care of all of this. It had been a very many long years, but he had finally done it. All of his plans, brought to fruition. He made his way out of his office, and though he would lament the marvelous view, he knew it would only get better from his throne room. As he rounded the corner, however, the Force felt… off. He then knew why, as from the columns in one of the larger hallways, came the masters of the Jedi council, at least those he did not personally slay. 

  
“Greetings we bring you, Darth Sidious.” Came the almost patronizing tone of Grand Master Yoda, leading the slowly approaching group. Sidious glared, and then smirked softly, feeling his apprentice come up behind him. 

  
  


“Master Yoda… and the Jedi council. You… survived.” Sidious said, a smirk still on his face. 

  
“Hmm, yes. Survive we did, warned we were.” Yoda said, and before Sidious could react, he gasped as a blue lightsaber was pushed through his stomach from behind, making him gasp and look at the man responsible, as he walked around. 

  
  


“Without me… she will die.” Sidious said, one last attempt to save himself, and he saw the steel in the deep, blue eyes of his short lived apprentice. 

  
“Without you, she will thrive,  _ master _ .” Anakin said, the sarcasm almost made visible by the will of the force. “I see that now, I know that now…” He said, moving to take his lightsaber from his former masters back, and then twisting his hand to decapitate the Sith Lord. 

  
  


“Talk we must, when all over this is.” Yoda said, the council master turning. “Go to your wife, you must, Knight Skywalker.” He said, and then started to walk away, making Anakin nod and sigh softly. He could feel it, the force cried out in jubilation. Though there would always be darkness, right now it was beaten away, and he would know peace with his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are continuity errors and the like, but Eh... I don't care. Enjoy if you can, read and review please.


End file.
